Infinity
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Bien, entre Merlin y Arthur existe una serie de infinitos. Si la teoria de los infinitos. Y siempre habra algo en medio que se interpondra para que ambos esten cerca; Mordred Celoso:Arthur


**Titulo: Infinity**

 **Disclaimer :** Bueno los personajes de Merlin no me pertenecen. …si no a la BBC.

 **Summary:** Situaciones pero tan indirectas y ambiguas solo suelen pasar entre Merlin y Arthur cuando están, pero tan cerca. Y malas interpretaciones cuando los celos nublan tu juicio.

 **Comentario:** Hace días que he querido publicar este fic, pero necesitaba tiempo para editarlo. Y pensar un buen titulo, pero no lo logre, al final se quedo con aquello. Espero que sea de su agrado, como verán es un genero distinto a lo que acostumbro escribir. El humor no se meda bien, pero voy a probarlo. Por cierto quizás lo noten tan cliché. Pero tenía que, luego de presenciar algo que me saco más de una risa cuando tuve el turno pesado en el nosocomio.

Ͼ- - - - - - - - **ᴬ** \- - - - - - **ᴹ** \- - - - - - -Ͽ

 **I**

 **Siglo VI**

Camelot tiene uno de esos días calurosos donde hace que la ropa se te pegue como segunda piel al cuerpo, es tan incomodo, tener que cabalgar atravesando toda aquella vegetación, sobre todo esos bosques húmedos. Pero los jóvenes de la realeza parecen soportarlo, cabalgando con sus sirvientes más de una hora bajo el ardiente sol en una tarde de verano y todo por causa del Principe Arthur.

Quizás el príncipe nunca aprendería que no es rival para Lady Morgana , si solo escuchara a su sirviente o por ultimo a Gwen, quien no mejor ella que la conoce.

Aunque de hecho la petición de Morgana no es nada descabella esta vez, simplemente lo que el príncipe debía cumplir, es llevarles a un fastuoso lugar del bosque, lugar que ni su propio sirviente conoce.

Merlin es el último en la fila, él y su caballo viejo están cansados y hambrientos. Arrepintiéndose mentalmente por no haber hecho dos cosas, si tan solo hubiese obedecido a Gaius con lo de levantarse temprano y desayunar a tiempo, no estaría con un dolor en el estomago. Quejarse una desventaja, Arthur se burlaría de él y le trataría de llorica.

Lo mejor era esperar.

― ¿Recuerdas aquel día que encontramos este lugar? ― La voz de Morgana despierta la atención de los sirvientes.

Gwen levanta la mirada y está segura que no se lo pregunta a ella, entonces ve que Merlin hace lo mismo, esperando por oír la respuesta.

Por mucho que se negara a responder, sabe que Morgana insistiría solo para hacerle rabiar, más de lo que ya está.

―Vamos no te pongas así Arthur, sabes que estamos cerca. ― añadió ― ¿Gwen? ¿Merlin?, os gustaría escuchar una historia.

Merlin asiente por que no tiene opción y no podría culpar a Morgana. De hecho era genial que el día de hoy se desprendieran un poco de su trabajo dentro del castillo, debía ver el lado bueno después de todo.

Mientras ella narra la historia sobre cuando Arthur y ella eran niños, de cómo encontraron el lugar y la razón de que el mismo príncipe se adueñara del lugar injustamente.

En fin hubiera prestado atención, pero el dolor en sus piernas además de aquel rugido en su estomago le quitaba las ganas de hacerlo.

― ¡Llegamos! ― grita de alegría y para molestia de Arthur.

Rápidamente bajan de sus caballos, Merlin se ocupa en descargar las cosas, Arthur se ofrece en ayudarlo, pero solo toma lo que le conviene. Morgana y Gwen buscan el lugar donde tender el mantel par el picnic, así que cuando carga con las cosas las deja caer al suelo.

Pero lo bueno es que al fin descansaría y calmaría su sed, esta tan sediento, todo por culpa de Arthur. No puede creer que no se diera cuenta que mientras sostenía una charla , le arrebatara el odre de su manos príncipe no tomo en cuenta durante la charla que el odre fue arrebatado de las manos para guardarlas en sus alforjas por segunda vez. No le recalco el hecho, porque sabía cómo acabaría.

― ¡Merlin! ―A penas tuvo tiempo para darse un respiro y tuvo que escuchar la molesta voz de Arthur ― Ve a mi caballo y saca el vino. ― Claro había olvidado aquel detalle.

El obedeció rápidamente para ir por ello y recuperar en el proceso su odre. Pero al meter su mano en la alforja no hallo nada más que el vino y unas copas. Extrañado regresa callado con el encargo. Un silencio incomodo se produce cuando queda de pie frente a ellos, quien no apartan la vista de él, como si esperarse algo mas aparte del vino.

― ¿Que sucede?

― Nada. ― responde Arthur antes que el resto abriera la boca. Pero no podría ser nada, algo pasó durante su ausencia y sabía que estaban ocultándole algo, solo tenía que ver a Gwen mirándolo apenada y Morgana mirando enojada al príncipe

― ¡Vamos Arthur no lo tortures más! ¡Acaba de una buena vez! ― regaño.

Arthur no le importo el soltar risas seguido de carcajadas, Merlin no soporto verlo y escucharlo reír para mirar a su alrededor y entender la broma. Entre risas y escucharlo decir "Debiste ver tu cara" le arroja el odre para que lo atrapase en el aire.

Ver esa bolsa de cuerpo en sus manos lo entendió completamente. Todo fue intencional, desde las caballerizas hasta aquí. Por culpa de el tenia los labio secos.

― Todo este tiempo…― dijo aguantándose las ganas de gritarle por lo infantil que ha resultado eso.

― Vamos solo fue una broma

"Una broma" como odiaba que hiciera esto con él, solo porque es su sirviente no significa que se divirtiese a su costa

― ¡Y yo muriéndome de sed!.

Morgana y Gwen no podían intervenir, de hecho esperaban que Merlín colocara al príncipe en su lugar.

― Tampoco ha sido para tanto― dijo como si nada.

― ¡Si Claro!― Merlín no se lo estaba tomando bien, incluso su molestia iba creciendo paulatinamente al destapar la boquilla para querer beber de ella. Ni una gota, Arthur no le dejo ni una gota― ¡ Me dejaste sin nada!

Arthur no resistió ver su cara y nuevamente estallo a carcajadas.

― ¡Es suficiente! ― se quejo tirando el odre al suelo de rabia al ser su objeto de burla.

― ¡Tranquilízate! Te daré la mía. ―le extendió su odre para que se calamara. Merlín lo contemplo dudoso esperando que no se trate de otra de sus bromas. Pero cuando se inclina para tomarla, Arthur lo aleja de su alcance ― ¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de sed, solo le daré un sorbo.

Merlin ya lo venia venir. Otra de sus bromas.

Así que espero observando cómo descaradamente disfrutaba del agua mojando a través de su garganta con pequeños sorbos que a su vez se convirtió en tragos grandes.

― ¡Estas haciéndolo de nuevo! ― Grito indignado. Arthur se pone de pie para estar a su altura. Merlín detesta esa cara de satisfacción y auto eficiencia no lo dejaría continuar, sin pensárselo dos veces le quito de las manos y bebió directamente de él, apenas lo suficiente para mojar sus labios.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que se llevaron las damas. En especial Morgana.

― ¡Lo volviste hacer!

― Si, pero mira tenemos vino. ― Señalo la botella

― No. No quiero vino. ¡Quiero agua!

― No sea chica. El vino es delicioso.

―No― volvió a negarse. Así que tomo el odre dispuesto a buscar agua. Si estaban en una pradera habría un rio cerca. Arthur no hizo nada más que verlo alejarse hasta perderle de vista entre los arbustos.

La sonrisa imborrable en la cara del Arthur era molestia para Morgana. Si Merlín no pudo con el insoportable príncipe ella misma se encargaría.

Morgana miro a Gwen en complicidad y comenzaron reír de la misma forma robando la alegría del príncipe. Arthur no entiende porque comenzaron a reírse, pero que está claro que Morgana no compartía con la broma

― ¡Hace tiempo que no veía algo como eso! ― Alego viéndose tan satisfecha.

―Lo de la broma. ― contesto inseguro. No sabía porque pero le daba mal augurio verlas reírse.

― No. Definitivamente no hablo de eso. ― Negó la pelinegra― ¿Verdad Gwen? ― La nombrada tenía las mejillas calientes, y eso era otra mala señal.

―Si― Apoya Gwen con voz casi inaudible mirando a Morgana

― ¡Vamos Gwen! ¿Dime de que tanto se ríen? ― Exige desesperado Arthur.

― ¿Es que no te habéis dado cuenta? ― pregunto con fingida desilusión. ― En verdad eres lento. ― sentencio Morgana,

― ¿Y porque no me iluminas?

― ¿Sabes lo que es un beso indirecto?― soltó divertida

― ¿Un beso indirecto? ― Arthur definitivamente no lo pillaba. Pero cuando lo relaciona con Merlin, rápidamente sintió vergüenza.

― No finjas demencia Arthur Pendragon. ― acusó ― ¡Acabas de dárselo a Merlin!

―Deja decir tonterías. Yo no…

― ¡Claro que sí! Dejaste que bebiera directamente del odre.

― ¿Qué dices?

― ¡Gwen!― nombro para que explicara al príncipe, porque definitivamente iba ser su turno de reírse a carcajada limpia, el solo ver la cara de indignación del futuro Rey.

― Un beso indirecto es cuando la boca toca algo que ya ha sido tocado por la boca de otra persona―respondió tímidamente Gwen.

Arthur no supo como tomárselo aquello como una ofensa o una tomadura de pelo.

― Morgana deja de ser tan infantil. ― recrimina con la mirada cargada de "te odio" ― Yo no bese a Merlín― negó furioso, y de inmediato su rostro se cubrió de un tono carmesí.

― ¡Mira quien lo dice! ― volvió a reír. ― Además, dije que fue un beso indirecto, no que fue un beso literalmente. A menos que tú quieras que sea eso.

― ¡Basta Morgana! ¡Y tu Gwen deja de apoyarla! ― Grito exasperado a punto de tirarse de los cabellos. Lo mejor sería calmarse y largarse a otro sitio, estando aquí solo le da más cuerda. Quizás debería ir a buscar a Merlín.

Porque solo Morgana sabe como herir el orgullo de dicho príncipe.

A los pocos minutos Merlin regresa, pero por otro lado del bosque con dos odres llenos en las manos, el cabello mojado y el pañuelo humedecido.

― ¡Merlín! ―

― Ya volví. Creerán que hay un rio cerca de aquí.

― Si, de hecho terminando con el picnic, iremos allá a mojar los pies. ― dijo Gwen.

―Pero creo que Merlín se nos ha adelantado. ―dice muy desilusionada Morgana.

― ¡Lo siento! ― se disculpo ante ellas, pero realmente necesito hacerlo para calmarse. ― Y a todo esto ¿Donde está Arthur?

― Fue a buscarte. Pero vamos no te preocupes por él. ― dijo tomando una placa rápidamente para servirle la comida. ― A demás habrá más para nosotras ― alega refiriéndose a la comida.

― Bueno. ― Acepto de buena gana. Recibió una generosa porción de pastel de carne, un panecillo dulce y vino. ¡Oh sus papilas gustativas bailan de felicidad! Que en poco tiempo desapareció del plato tras unos cuantos bocados, y no fue el único Gwen estaba satisfecha de verlos feliz comiendo su especialidad― Gracias mi Lady.

― Espera, aun falta el postre. ― le detiene como si congelara el tiempo para mostrar tres delicias extraídas de una pequeña cesta. Merlín la recibe con ambas manos sorprendidas y felices, el solo aroma vainilla le hizo agua a la boca. Morgana sonrió al verlo tan feliz como un niño pequeño. ― Toma una cuchara.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ― dice con tanta felicidad que pronto fue borrada de su labio al ver a Arthur acercarse.

― ¡No le consientan mucho! ― interrumpió acercándose a Merlín para removerle los cabellos y empujándolo para sentarse en un lugar que vio cómodo, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Gwen amablemente le tendió su comida, que en cuestión de minutos término con todo. No es sorpresa para nadie, Merlín le ofrece el postre que Morgana le había dado. ― Gracias― dijo al recibir el postre contenido en un tazón de porcelana― ¿Y como se supone que debo comerla? ¿La cuchara Merlín?

Gwen no fue tan rápida, porque Merlín entre asustado y nervioso tomo lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance, su propia cuchara la tendió ante su príncipe.

Morgana volvió a brillarle los ojos por segunda vez. Aun más cuando escucho como degustaba del postre.

― ¡Que delicia!

┌- - - **ᴹ** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **ᴹ** \- - -┐

 **II**

 **Siglo XXI**

Cada viernes por la tarde el equipo de futbol tiene prácticas después de las 15:30, Arthur y sus leales compañeros llegan puntuales a la hora acordada, incluso el nuevo integrante. " _El Rezagado_ " . A pesar que Gwaine guarda en mente un mejor apodo para él, pero por temor a Morgana no va soltarlo en frente de todos. Elyan y Percival dan disimuladas palmadillas sobre su espalda al verlo morderse la lengua cuando Mordred les acaba de saludar. Sin embargo muy lejos de allí, León termina de levantar el brazo en señal de saludo y pide a Arthur un poco de respeto con el muchacho.

Desde que aquel joven llego a sus vidas a robado sin intención alguna la atención de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Bueno no era para tanto el que le prestaran atención.

Con el tiempo fue aceptándolo, quizás debería darle una oportunidad y hoy seria ese momento. A demás es el protegido de Morgana su media hermana y no puede contra eso.

Llevaban medio tiempo jugando y debían reconocer que el tío es bastante bueno, en cuanto ven dar un pase largo Morded intercepta y logra un gol.

No solo es buen jugador, también es todo un caballero al igual que los amigos de Arthur, y por ultimo lo que venía a juego es que sincronizaba bien con Arthur a los pases, León no se siente menos por ello, es más le agradaba.

De modo que Merlín perdía la apuesta contra él. Merlin apenas llegó a conocerlo, solo un saludo formal en la sala de la casa de Arthur, poco antes de emprender un viaje con su tío para asistir a una conferencia en un lejana Ciudad. Dos días después recibe la llamada, preguntando por adrede por el protegido de Morgana. Y allí mismo nació la apuesta. Aposto a que no dudaría ni una semana soportándolo. Lo conocía bastante bien.

¡Oh! Arthur estar por cantarle victoria por teléfono o en su cara cuando llegue mañana, como lo tenía previsto.

― ¡Arthur! ― gritaron por e, l Elyan y Percival al verlo que no va por el balón al recogerlo y no responder tras el primer llamado.

― ¡Lo Tengo!

Y 45 minutos más bastaron para verlos todos sudados, Gwaine es el primero en ir al banquillo en busca de agua. Toma el botellón y se sienta recostando su espalda sobre la pared.

― ¡Oh que delicia! ― grita por encanto.

A los 5 minutos le siguió León imitando la misma acción, y luego el resto dejando la nevera con solo dos botellones de agua.

Arthur deja a Mordred practicando tiros a la portería desde todos los ángulos. Pero Percival se le adelanta y por gentileza saca una botella extra y se la lanza.

Todos se quedaron viendo como aquel joven practica con tanto empeño, a pesar de no importarle que lo hayan dejado.

― ¿Es que no se cansa? ― Gwaine no podría creérselo que siempre mostrara tanto aguante.

― Me recuerda a Lance

― Si…― reconocieron todos.

― Bueno. Mañana llega nuestro querido Merlin. ― Canturrea Gwaine.

― ¿Gwaine? ― Pregunta con una mirada acusadora Percival― Te toca ti, planear la salida.

― Bien, luego no quiero escuchar quejas.

― Si planeas juntarnos en un pub nuevamente. ― ironiza Elyan

― ¡Vamos! ¿Queréis que los lleve a una heladería?

―No suena mal.

―Sí, Lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido

―Estas Mejorando ― se burla Percival y los de más le siguen aplaudiendo, solo para burlase más de él.

Todos deseaban darle un buen fin de semana, incluso si debían rechazar un vaso de cerveza, solo por Merlín. Esperaron el apoyo de su rubió amigo, quien se veía algo ausente mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

― ¡Chicos cambio de último momento! ― anuncio sin despegar la mirada del móvil― Lo de esperarle al aeropuerto, se cancela.

― ¿Por qué? Se tomara unos días.

― Se no ha adelantado. ― dijo decepcionado― Y agradézcanselo a Morgana.

Antes que se preguntaran, Morgana aparece a unos metros de distancia y acompañada de dos personas. Rápidamente distinguieron a Merlín y corrieron para recibirlo, todos aprovecharon para abrazarlo dándole la bienvenida.

Mordred se sintió ajeno así que opto por dejar el balón y se encamina a los banquillos aguardando para tener la oportunidad.

Morgana alejándose del resto corre para abrazarlo, alegrándose de encontrarlo entrenando con el equipo. Sin más preámbulos fue presentándole a Merlín, pero ambos argumentan que ya se habían presentado en casa de Arthur.

― ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? ― de pronto Arthur aparece al lado suyo.

―Bien. Morí del aburrimiento los dos primeros días. ― Contesta con una sonrisa, recordando la apuesta. ― ¿Y qué tal todo?

―No lo ves. Entrenado duro para vencer el equipo de Valiant.― extendió los brazos mostrándole la enorme cancha donde entrenaban. Fue claro que Arthur lo había aceptado en el equipo, porque solo el podría dar el visto bueno a menos que…― Nadie tuvo que amenazarme. Y bien… ¿Qué se siente perder?

Estuvo punto de responder "Realmente perdí" pero no lo hizo.

Morgana y Gwen tomaban fotos desde las graderías, pero conforme el grupo iba disipándose bajaron.

Mordred realmente estaba sediento, se acerco a la nevera al abrirla solo había agua y hielo. No le habían sobrado alguna botella.

― ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde está mi botella? ― todos voltearon a verle y luego a Elyan.

― Yo traje para todos. No tendría por qué falta― Levanto las manos. Luego miraron a Gwaine quien enseño los dientes con una sonrisa, prácticamente delatándose en el proceso.

― ¡No me culpen! No tengo nada que ver. ― Aunque lo negara, estaba claro que él había sido debajo de la banca responsaba dos botellas vacías donde minutos antes el se había sentado.

Merlin viendo la escena se compadeció del muchacho, busco en uno de sus bolsillos laterales de su mochila y extrajo una botella con un cuarto menos de la botella.

―Ten solo le he dado un sorbo y esta fría.

Mordred acepto la botella que le tendía las manos de Merlín y la acepto gustoso. Bebió directamente de ella sin pensarse en limpiar la boquilla y para sorpresa del equipo que rápidamente confabuló entre dientes.

―Merlín― se escucho un grito. Gwen llamaba para él desde donde se encontraban con Morgana. Vieron que ella le entregaba la pesada cámara y ella se acercaba al equipo.

Elyan y Gwaine fueron los últimos en salir del asombro, para agruparse para la foto Gwaine opto por estar al lado de Mordred y Morgana.

Merlin toma un par de fotos del equipo para luego tomarse una con ellos, Mordred estaba por tomar su lugar como fotógrafo cuando Gwaine le pasa una botella de agua a la mitad.

Morgana mira con desprecio las manos de extienden la botella.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra Gwaine! ― sentencio ella. ― Gérmenes querido. ― Mordred no comprendió pero le resto importancia, así que se alejo para ir donde estaba Merlín.

― Vamos literalmente no sería un beso. ― dijo divertido― A demás Merlín lo ha hecho.

Arthur endureció la mandíbula al oír aquello, no le gusto para nada ver a Merlín compartiendo con el protegido de su hermana. Y allí están los dos a lo lejos, explicándole animadamente como usar la cámara, como él le regalaba una sonrisa, detesta que siempre tenga que ser gentil y amable con todos.

Lo peor de todo que mañana tendría que estar pendiente, lo vigilaría atentamente.

┌- - - **ᴹ** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **ᴹ** \- - -┐

 **¿III …?**

N/A: Bien quizás un One shot. Por cierto mientras iba buscando a Mordred, (Alexander Vlahos) me lleve una gran sorpresa, enserio una inesperada y gran sorpresa. Os acordáis cuando Colin y Bradley cantan "John Farnham You're The Voice" pues hay una asi con él y Evan Willians, lo que me llevo a buscar otro video y resulta que ambos salen en una nueva serie francocanadiense y creo que ya se estreno en la BBC. La serie se llama Versailles. Y créanme quede anonadada, sin lugar a dudas es un excelente acto nuestro querido Vlahos.

Bien me retiro, y gracias de ante mano por leer. Ya saben si gustan una continuación (aunque creo que no la querrán) me mandan un Review. La parte donde van a los helados. Les prometo que no será tan cliché. :D

Por Ultimo disculpen cualquier error ortográfico…


End file.
